AEK-971
The AEK-971 is a Russian-made prototype assault rifle designed by Sergey I. Koksharov in the 1970s at the Kovrov Machinebuilding Plant in Kovrov, Russia. The rifle was designed for the Russian Army's "Abakan" test trial in the 1980s to replace the AK-74 with a more accurate and modernized assault rifle. Despite failing the Army's trial, it went on to be produced for Russian police forces and for export. The AEK-971 fires the 5.45x39mm M74 round, which is standard for most Russian assault rifles, and uses the 30-round magazine from the AK-74. It can fit a GP-30 40mm grenade launcher, which can boost it's destructive capability. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the AEK971 is found in the hands of Russian and Serdaristani soldiers. It is probably the most common weapon in the game - especially in the first few missions - making ammunition easy to come by, though it cannot be found during Ghost Town. It is a decent replacement for the default M416 as its sights are more open, but its stats are exactly the same. It also comes equipped with a GP-30 with 40mm grenades. In multiplayer, the AEK971 is issued as the default assault rifle to the Russian Assault Kit. Its US Army counterpart is the M416 and its MEC counterpart is the AUG. Like all assault rifles in the game, it has 50 rounds in each magazine and the player will have 150 rounds in reserve. It will have the GP-30 as its grenade launcher with 8 grenades. It has very average stats, balanced between moderate power, moderate fire rate and mediocre accuracy, as well as open sights. It can kill in about 8-10 shots. File:BFBC_AEK-971.jpg|The AEK971 in Battlefield: Bad Company at Crossing Over in Conquest mode File:BFBC_AEK971_IRON_SIGHTS.jpg|The AEK971's iron sights in Battlefield: Bad Company Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, the AEK-971 Vintovka is no longer the standard weapon for Russian infantry, unlike in the previous game, having been replaced in that role by the AN-94. Instead, it is primarily found in the hands of the Latin American Militia. It can be found either with iron sights or a Red Dot Sight. In multiplayer, the AEK-971 Vintovka is the first assault rifle issued to the Assault kit. It is nearly the same as the M16A2 in terms of stats. It has 30 rounds per magazine. It has medium firepower and decently low spread. The recoil is very low for its rate of fire, but is enough to throw off the player's aim beyond medium range. The iron sights are very open, but the recoil pattern makes the gun move back and forth in first person, and as such, continous fire leaves the player with nothing to rely on for aiming besides their eyes. AEK971BC2.png|The AEK-971 Vintovka at Panama Canal in multiplayer. AEK971BC2IronSights.png|The iron sights of the AEK-971 Vintovka. AEK971_Reloading.jpg|The AEK-971 Vintovka's stats as seen in-game. 700px-AEK971BC2MP.JPG|The AEK-971 Vintovka with a 4X Rifle Scope on the multiplayer map Laguna Presa. Battlefield Play4Free AEK-971 In Battlefield Play4Free, the AEK-971 is available as a buyable weapon for the Assault Kit. It is fully-automatic with low recoil and a 30-round magazine. Its iron sights are slightly more obtrusive than it's Bad Company counterpart, but they are still very much open nonetheless. File:AEK971 BFP4F.jpg|The AEK-971 at Sharqi. File:AEK971 BFP4F sights.jpg|The AEK-971's iron sights. File:AEK971 BFP4F menu.jpg|The in-game store entry for the AEK-971. Veteran's AEK-971 The Veteran's AEK-971 does more damage per shot and has five more rounds in each magazine over the standard AEK-971. This boosts it's close-quarters potential as the player will have five more bullets to spray over regular assault rifles, with each doing more damage. The downside to this is the weapons cost. It can cost a player 1500 Credits per day or up to 560 for unlimited use, a small fortune for a better weapon. The weapon's appearance itself is very rugged and shows heavy use, as well as having a tan taped magazine. BFP4F Veteran's AEK-971 Stats.png|Stats Performance BFP4F Veteran's AEK-971.png|The Veteran's AEK-971 in Battlefield Play4Free. BFP4F Veteran's AEK-971 Sights.png|The Veteran's AEK-971's iron sights. Elite's AEK-971 The Elite's AEK-971 does even more damage per bullet, currently tied with the SCAR-L for damage, as well as giving the player a fourth magazine. This weapon unfortunately cost even more to use, totaling 3000 Credits per day or up to 790 for unlimited use, but it can be well worth the cost for player who need a powerful weapon. The weapon has a very clean appearance, like all of the elite weapons, and sports a tan paint scheme on the stock, pistol grip, and handguard. BFP4F Elite's AEK-971 Stats.png|Stats Performance Trivia *Although the AN-94 and the AEK-971 use the same grenade launcher models (GP-30), the launchers have different sights. *A gold plated AEK-971 can be seen in President Serdar's palace. *If a player equips the Red Dot Sight or 4X Rifle Scope on the AEK-971 as well as the 40mm Shotgun and switches to the shotgun attachment, the attached optic will disappear. It will reappear when the player switches back, however. *The AEK-971 has the most open sights out of any assault rifle in both Battlefield: Bad Company as well as Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Videos Video:AEK-971 Vintovka|350px|Gameplay with the AEK-971 Vintovka at Arica Harbor on Rush mode Video:AEK971 BFP4F|350px|Gameplay with the AEK971 on Oman External links *AEK-971 on Wikipedia *AEK-971 on Modern Firearms ¸ ru:АЕК-971 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Assault Rifles